This song saved my life
by Crows Terror
Summary: This is a song fic, its short of a prequel to A Sirius Joke, about how Harry was feeling before going through the veil. I wrote this while listening to Simple plan- This song saved my life. One shot.


**This song saved my life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does, and this song belongs to Simple plan.**

**A/N: This is my first song fic, this is sort of a one shot that can sort of be linked to how Harry felt before going through the veil in my A Sirius Joke, you don't have to off read A Sirius Joke to read this, but if you want to you can. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**_Thoughts_**

.

.

.

It was over, he had finally did it, Lord Voldemort was gone, he knew he should rejoice with the rest of the wizarding world, that he should be celebrating their victory, they had finally one the war, but he couldn't, all he could think of was their deaths. Remus, Tonks, Fred, even Snape and many others... all dead, he began shaking, as a few sorrowful sobs escaped him. **_I was broken_**

He couldn't hold it back any longer, falling on his knees he put his face in his hands and began to cry, salty tears of pain and devastation rolling from his eyes, leaving a trail behind them as some dripped on the floor and others into his hands, he couldn't breath, grief causing his throat to close up, he was choking in misery. **_I was choking_**

.

After the memorial that was held at Hogwarts on the grounds by the lake, to mourn the ones he lost their lives, and grieve with the ones who lost. Harry was standing by the trees, under the one his father used to sit under; Harry watched everyone through desolate eyes, he watched as Hermione cried softly on Ron's shoulder, there arms wrapped tightly around each other, afraid to let go in case they lose the other as well.

He looked over to see Luna, Ginny and Neville talking with Professor McGonagall… Ginny, before this… he thought he would spend the rest of his life with her, but now he couldn't, so much in him has changed, he wasn't all that certain himself on what has changed, in him or for him, all he knew was that something was going to happen, he couldn't tell whether it be a good or bad.

He looked over at the new minister and the other politicians who came to pay their respects, he had a feeling that they were not here to sympathise with them, no they had other intentions for coming here today, and it wasn't to mourn the ones who died and check on the well fare of the others that survived, that's when he noticed they were staring at him with calculating looks, a bad feeling washed over him, causing his bones to shiver and make his stomach churn, whatever they had planned wasn't going to be good for him, he looked around more desperately this time, for someone to save him, but he was alone, the only person he knew he could truly save him was gone. He felt his eyes fill up with tears, he tried to hold them in, but he couldn't. He watched as people began leaving, his friends not bothering to say goodbye, deciding it was time to leave as well he began making his way to the apparition point.

"Mr. Potter."

He turned to look at the man who called his name; he wasn't surprised to see the new minister walking over to him. The man stopped a few feet from him, the man was tall and well built with short, thick, light brown hair, and brown cold eyes, Harry felt more than unsettled in this man's presence, that bad feeling was even more intense now.

"Mr. Potter… I was hoping to have a word with you… you're a murderer Mr. Potter… and you know what we do to murderers…"

Harry stared shocked at the man, before he narrowed his eyes… **_Surely they are not going to arrest me for that… this is what every one wanted… the Dark Lord Voldemort dead._**

"So what does this mean minister? Are you going to throw me away to Azkaban, to the dementors? We both know that the wiziarding world will not agree with that… I saved the world from a dangerous threat… hell everyone in the battle probably killed, there were body's of death eaters to you know!"

They both stared each other in the eyes, neither backing down, Harry's eyes, while showing great pain and sadness also held a great amount of defiance, pleading, where as the other mans held no sympathy or care for what the other young man has faced, his eyes cold as he stared disdainfully at the youth before him.

"I have ways _Potter_," Harry noticed the way the man spoke his last name with disgust, he had a feeling that the man wasn't doing this cause his was a supporter of the dark... but more on a personal level, this mans family clearly had a blood feud with the Potters, "how do you think everyone will react when they hear of a new dark lord on the rise, hmm? What do you think they'll do when they find out that the dark lord on the rise, is none other than… you?"

Harry's eyes widened at the mans statements and false claims and accusations, **_what would they do?_** They man smirked cruelly at him, they both new that the wiziarding world will be more inclined, even though Harry saved them, to believe what ever the ministry tells them, even though the ministry was not honest with them before, the people will be relying heavily on their Government for support and protection as they rebuild the world around them.

The man gave a cruel chuckle and walked away, Harry could only stare at the ground with sorrow, when the first tears trickled out he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know what to do, he had no one, not really, he was all alone and lost in this.

/

He was standing at his parents graves again, kneeling down before them he began to cry over them.

"What am I supposed to do guys? I'm so lost right now…"

**_I was lost._**

The wind picked up, caressing over his face and through his hair, he looked up at the window of a near by house… that's when he heard it, that beautifully melody drifting through the window. That song.

**_This song saved my life_**

.

He ran as fast as he could, he had to get away from here anywhere.

They had all turned on him, at first they didn't believe any of the accusations that were pitted against him, but some began questioning, they all knew he must have been incredibly powerful to be able to of stopped the dark lord, then people began speaking out against him, his once friends that had turned on him saying things, the only ones who stood by him, were all the Weasly's, minus Mrs. Weasly and Ginny, Luna and Neville and their family, and surprisingly the Malfoys.

A red spell flew past his head, just missing by three inches, making a sharp turn Harry legged it down the street, he was 'wanted' once again, a 'man on the run'. He winced as a cutting curse hit his leg, he didn't stop though, he had been through worse, granted he was currently running with three broken ribs and four cracked ones, a black eye and bloodied nose, and a broken arm and now a deep cut oozing blood from his leg. **_He was bleeding._**

It broke him to know this was happening, everyone turning against him, Ginny and her mother because he said he couldn't and wouldn't marry Ginny, because he didn't see her that way anymore, he saw a more of a sister… well he used to anyway, plus the fact that he realised he was gay kind of stopped him from marrying her. When he came out, everyone was surprised, but glad and proud of him none the less, they even held a 'coming out party' for him, he didn't think he blushed so hard for so long in his life.

Ginny, in her anger, had also began saying things about him, proclaiming him as a dark lord in the making, she and her mother began saying that he was collecting follows, after a while he believed they just continued because of the money they were receiving from the ministry. And that's when the others began believing. His friends, turned on him, just thinking about it made him die a little on the inside, his whole life he had seen and been through so much pain, he wondered if it ever would truly end. he hadn't wanted any of this, all he wanted was a quite life after the war, however when he was camping in the forest of dean, he figured out then that this may never happened.**_ Stopped believing_**

He remembered when he went into the forest to confront Voldemort, when he used the resurrection stone to bring back his family, he noticed that Sirius wasn't there, he never questioned it before, he was a little distracted with what he had to do, what he did for the very people who were now trying to kill him. He went in there, ready to face his death, he could of very well remained dead that day, it was up to him, but he chose to come back to save them all, **_could of died._**

Just after leaving the memorial, he though back to that night, when he spoke with his family, how Sirius wasn't there, it was then he realised that he may still be alive, maybe falling throw the veil had healed him and sent him else where, it had only been a year, what if Sirius believed that after the war Harry would come for him, all Harry had to do was go looking for the department of mysteries, and he remembered where it was very well, could he go through with it though?

Another spell shot past him, that's when he crossed the apparition line. He wasn't sure what made him come here, he looked up at the house where he grew up, it wasn't one of the best places he could of gone to, Number 4 Privet Dive. Some other people had moved in now, however it still looked the same as it did when he was eleven.

He asked himself the same question again, **_could I really go through with it?_**

He felt doubt and uncertainty crawl through him; could he leave everything he ever knew behind? And that's when the song came on, the same one from before, and he knew then that he could, he knew that this was the only chance he will ever have of finally finding peace, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, and he would find Sirius again, he didn't really think there would be a downside, it would have to be better than staying, being tortured and then having his soul sucked out by dementors… He knew what to do now, he felt as though a huge rain cloud had disappeared from over his head to be replaced with the dazzling sun, a smile spread across his face, it had been awhile since he had last smiled, it was going to be hard to say goodbye, but now he knew what he had to do, and all thanks to that rather picturesque song, otherwise he may of made the worst decision of his life._  
__**But it came on just in time, this song saved my life**_

.

.

.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Like I said this is really more of what Harry was going through before he went after Sirius in my other story, however they don't have to be read together. This is supposed to be an emotional story influenced by Simple plan- This song saved my life.. Please R&R J


End file.
